


love by love

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguing, Dog Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Spiders, Wolves With Benefits, molting, rinnar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "A time is coming when men will go mad, and when they see someone who is not mad, they will attack him, saying: "You are mad; you are not like us."" -St. Anthony the Great
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eichi dies but no one cares Youre a victim.

They prance around, sweat dripping from their temples as the music blasts behind them, and the stage is their canvas. Their bodies sway gracefully to  _ Last Lament _ as the crowd watches in awe. Mika’s focus begins to waver, his eyes fluttering closed as he suddenly collapses to the floor. The crowd gasps in horror as the frail boy heaves on the stage floor. Shu turns his attention to his partner and screams in anguish, the pain of seeing his beloved doll break apart in front of all these people. Shu raises his hand and the curtains close in front of them. He rushes towards Mika and lifts him in his long, slender arms, carrying him backstage to temporary safety. 

“Kagehira!” he slams his hand down on a table nearby, “what happened to you up there!” Not only was their performance ruined, but Shu was worried. He could feel the panic rising in his abdominal chest watching Mika pant and groan. Mika’s breath gets hot and heavy as he continues to sweat and tears begin streaming down his soft, tender cheeks. Shu stands still for a moment as he waits for an answer. When the boy does not respond, Shu dashes over to him and grasps his shoulders with impatience. Mika’s face is flushed and he is feverish.

“O-oshi-san.. I.. I think ’m..” Mika trips over his words, his brain too slow to make sentences. Shu stares at him with his violet orbs, glimmering with insanity, and brings his face closer to his partner. Mika starts to cough and his spit lands on Shu’s carefully designed clothing. 

“Don’t tell me.. Did Tenshouin do this to you?!” Shu growls and stands up with a new sense of rage and begins to march out of the backrooms. “I am going to do something to him..” Shu turns around to face the door, but before he can open it, Mika yells something unintelligible. Shu turns around harshly to face Mika and speaks again. “What? What are you trying to say to me! Speak!” Shu nearly screams. Mika looks down at the floor with shame. 

“I need to tell ya somethin’..” Mika hesitates before opening his mouth again. “”M not.. A beta like I told ya before..”

“What are you insinuating, Kagehira?” Shu spits. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” Mika cries in pain, “‘M in heat! ‘M an omega!” He finally admits. Shu’s eyes go wide with confusion, his mouth agape in pure, utter shock. He can’t seem to find the words that are floating around his head. He puts his head in his hands, absolutely shocked and afraid. 

“No wonder.. I could smell your intoxicating scent and assumed it was one of our disgusting fans, but to think.. My own precious doll..” Shu moves to cup Mika’s face with his hands, feeling how the younger’s body trembles beneath him. He presses a kiss against Mika’s forehead to comfort him, but this only furthers Mika’s desperation to be touched. 

“Oshi-san.. I… I need to have y’r pups… nnghhygjnhfhh…” He gurgles a bit, his mouth full of saliva. Shu can’t hold back anymore, and straddles Mika, pressing him down against the floor with his weight. Mika squirms beneath him and his toes curl and he whines. Shu bites Mika accidentally because his teeth were so huge, causing Mika to yelp in distress and arousal. Mika can feel his membrane throb


	2. go to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe >__< i had a lot of fun writing this, it means a lot to me and i hope it means a lot to you guys too :)

Time has passed since the incident. Shu is woken up by quiet sobs coming from the other side of the wall. He sighs, not happy with being woken up so late, but, nevertheless, he rises from his bed and makes his way to the door. He knocks, gently, and hears the sobbing come to a halt. Mika, unsure if he should speak, stays silent while staring at the door with wide eyes. Shu knocks again, the back of his hand rhythmically tapping the oak door. With a shaky voice, Mika finally speaks up, “..You can come in..” His voice is almost a whisper, yet, Shu hears him and slowly twists the glass knob and enters the bathroom. It is in a state of disarray, with Mika at the center, his mismatched eyes teary and red. Shu gazes down at the twinkish fruit, and kneels down next to him. Placing a gentle hand on his cheek, Shu keeps complete eye contact with the boy. 

“Tell me, Kagehira. Tell me your troubles.” Shu’s tone is almost hypnotic, the deep baritone of his voice shaking Mika to his very core. Mika parts his lips ever so slightly, and his tongue peeks out from them, wetting them. Due to the immense amount of crying that he had been doing, Mika was rightfully dehydrated. He exhales shakily, getting ready to confess what had been plaguing his mind. 

“It’s just- we’ve tried so many times, and, it.. It never works,” he takes a small breath, “I think.. ‘M unfertilized…” Shu stares at him with an apathetic gaze, sighing a bit.

“Infertile. The word is infertile.” And with that, Mika sobs into Shu’s chest vehemently. The older boy is taken aback, shocked by the sudden outburst, yet he feels his hands move to Mika’s back and rub slow circles into it. Mika’s sobbing begins to steady, until he pulls away, a stain left behind by the crying. They stay still for a moment, Mika regaining his composure until his breathing is steady. He looks away from Shu, taking a deep breath before speaking up again. 

“I thought, that maybe… It’s because- well, I don’t wanna hurt your feelings, Oshi-san..” 

Shu cuts him off, “What are you insinuating?” he questions, a hint of rage in his voice. Mika startles at the sound of Shu’s raised voice, yelping a bit, like a stupid creature would. Shu continues to glare into Mika’s soul, searching for the answer. He sighs, attempting to calm himself down and not scare the poor little guy. “I will ask you again. What are you insinuating?” he says, again, this time with a more gentle tone as not to frighten his omega. Mika looks up at him with his big ol’ eyes, tears beginning to form again. He wipes them away, and takes a deep breath. 

“..Ok.. Well, what I’m sayin’ is- it might not be me.. Maybe.. It’s you..” his voice gets quieter near the end of the sentence, and he’s unable to look Shu in the eyes. An offended gasp comes from the other boy, causing Mika to flinch at the sound. “I- I don’t mean to offend ya! I just.. It could be a possibility, y’know..” Shu crosses his arms, and pouts. 

“Hmph! Well, when’s the last time you’ve seen a doctor, Kagehira!” Mika has already mentally prepared himself for the backlash, because he knows that Shu is likely to react like this in any situation. “And, if I may add on,” Shu hisses, “I might say that you’ve been a little dry.” With that last remark, Mika stands up and storms out of the bathroom, leaving Shu to think about what he’s done, like a toddler in time out. Shu hesitates before getting up and following Mika out of the bathroom and to his room, where he sees Mika sitting on his bed, holding one of his favorite stuffed animals. Despite the darkness of the room, he can still see a tear forming in Mika’s eye. 

“Am… Am I really that dry..” Mika whines, muffled by the plush fish he has his face pressed into. Shu looks around nervously, not being able to properly express his feelings without Mademoiselle. He stays quiet for just a moment longer, until he finally cannot stand the silence between them. He walks over to the bed and puts a hand on Mika’s shoulder, their eyes meeting each other.

“Listen,” he starts, “It’s not your fault, I- I wanted the pups too.” Mika fidgets with the hem of his shirt nervously, before lifting his head up. Shu moves his hand to cup Mika’s cheek and kiss him lightly on the lips. Mika smiles, feeling his insecurity wash away. Shu places his hand on the plush Mika was grasping, and smiles. “A ball fish,” he says gently, and Mika smiles back and nods. Pulling the other in for a hug, Shu whispers, “Don’t worry. They’ll never find us here.” 

“I know.”


	3. hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw omegas get periods in this no matter the geneital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long my uncle lost his job and he had no place to stay and he had to live with us until he got a job :/ sometimes he got up in the middle of the night and started screaming so i couldnt sleep lol also my cat gave birth loll sorryabout that guys xoxo

His eyes fluttered open, taking in the sunlight that beamed through the windows. He (btw this is mika)stretched but then feels a tight pain in his abdominal uterus. Groaning, he sits up and looks around the room. The bed is empty, except for himself, and the sheets are coated in sweat and other substances. He reluctantly gets out of bed, and heads to the bathroom. He sits down and puts on a maxi pad, feeling revolted and ashamed of his own body. Of course, it was natural, but it only reminded him of his incapability to carry pups. He wanted to die, feeling especially mentally ill that morning. The sound of footsteps moving up the stairs shook Mika from his delusions. “That must be Oshi-san,” Mika thought, standing up and washing his hands. He turned to open the door and greet Shu, but was stopped by his own inhibitions. His hand hovered over the doorknob, before ignoring his hesitation and running out the bathroom to embrace Shu tightly. 

“Kagehira! What is the meaning of this…” he trailed off as Mika only hugged him tighter, nearly cutting off circulation. He placed his hands on Mika’s back and held him. They stood like that for a bit, before Mika pulled away and looked at Shu in the eyes. Shu sniffed the air, it was heavy with the scent of fresh blood. After almost slipping into a state of panic, Shu realized the cause. He felt his instincts kick in. It was that time of the month. Shu pat Mika’s shoulder lightly, then told him to go into the kitchen where breakfast waited. Mika skipped down the stairs happily, his usual chipper tone returning to him after last night. 

Mika sat down at the table, and took a bite of the smaller croissant. Before he could fully enjoy his meal, he heard a knock at the door. His heart plummeted to his ankles and he began shaking. The knocking continued, until he heard a familiar voice call out his name. 

“Hey! Miichan! I know you’re in there,” the voice started, “I have the stuff you wanted.” Mika felt his heartbeat return to normal- but he was still anxious. It was good that Shu didn’t hear. He stood up from his seat and made his way to the door, opening it to a friendly face. 

“Nnah, Keiichan, we talked about callin’ me before just showin’ up at the door,” Mika mumbled. Keiichi only laughed before making his way inside the house. Mika panics, not knowing what to do. He felt the sweat forming on his forehead. He could only watch the beta as he rummaged around in his pocket. Pulling out a small plastic bag, Keiichi placed it in Mika’s hands. “They’re not much but, they’re pretty good,” he said, smugly. Just as he placed the bag in Mika’s hand, Mika turns and sees a disappointed face staring at him from the staircase. He felt his stomach flip. Shu glared daggers at him, and Keiichi put his hands up nervously. “Uh, yeah.. Anyways, I gotta go. I’m gonna be late to E3.” with that, he ran out the door and slammed it shut. Shu fixed his gaze on Mika again, crossing his arms. 

“O-oshi-san, it’s not what ya think!” Mika said in defense. 

“What are you insinuating?” Shaw spat. He stomped down the stairs and stood face to face with Mika, with hands on his hips. Mika only stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence. Shu snatched the plastic bag from Mika’s hands and examined it closely. “What do we have here, Kagehira?” he questioned, glaring at Mika. “Uh, uh, it’s nothin’! Just, um.. Gimme the bag and..” before he could finish his sentence, Shu had already opened the bag and the contents spilled out onto the floor. 

“Plastic… babies..?” Shu said, his mouth gaping. Mika looked away in embarrassment, a blush forming on his cheeks. “What are you, some kind of freak?” Shu said, poison in his tone. Mika swallowed guiltily, too nervous to say anything in response. Shu picked up one of the plastic babies and brought it close to his face, sneering. “This is what you were hiding from me?” he said with a somewhat mocking tone. “Well, you didn’t do a very good job at concealing this. Anyways,” he began, turning to look into the kitchen, “I believe I have a breakfast to finish.” Mika’s hands twitched with an inescapable urge. He felt anger coursing through his veins, like he had never felt before. He felt ashamed, what did he deserve to be humiliated like this? He knelt down to pick up the plastic babies, but as soon as his finger made contact with one of them, his mind went blank. 

Seconds later, Shu felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He turned around and saw the plastic-baby-bullet now laying on the floor, just having made contact with his shiny pink hair. His hand reached to rub the spot that had been assaulted, before the initial shock faded- he ran over to Mika and grabbed him by his shoulders. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”


	4. shawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz guys, my ceiling collapsed directly on me lolz sooo it took a while for me to update x3c i had to went to the hospital which inspired me to write this chapter!!! umm.. As you can see I base my stories off of real life events, mostly. As cautionary tales. THX for waiting patiently guyzssss CHAPTER 5 IS GONNA BE A SECAIL ONE!! look forward to it i promise i wont take as long this time

Mika squirmed uncomfortably in the passenger seat, fiddling with the door handle until Shu got in and started the car. The incident from a few days ago, left the two lovers tense and upset, but they eventually worked out their differences and came to an agreement. Today was Mika’s first doctor’s appointment ever. He was so nervous, he didn’t know what to expect, partially because Shu wouldn’t tell him anything about the doctors. Mika continued to wiggle until Shu swatted his hand away from the door handle. 

“What are you doing you little.. Quirm!” Shu spat, angrily. Mika sulked and pulled his hand into his lap, feeling more nervous than ever. “Oshi-san.. Ya haven’t even told me anythin’ about the doctor.. Or what will happen..” he blinked up at Shu, his big ol’ innocent eyes quirming with fear. Shu looked down at Mika’s shivering figure. He sighed. “Let’s just say.. It’s an old friend of mine.” With that, he started the car, leaving Mika in even more confusion, because Shu is not someone with many friends. In fact, most people he encounters are disgusted by him and his fruity mannerisms. The sight of his dusty pink hair and frilly outfits made most humans recoil in fear. The car ride was long and treacherous, Mika spent the whole time looking out the window and counting the road kill he saw. It was pretty charming of Shu to hit his target every time. Mika sighed dreamily when he looked back at Shu, his violet eyes focusing intently on the road. Mika was so caught up in his staring, that he didn’t even realize they reached their destination until Shu turned his head to glare at him. Mika looked away bashfully, a blush appearing on his face, and Shu got out of the car without sparing a single word. 

Shu dragged Mika out of the car forcefully, and pulled him towards the entrance of the puilding. Mika allowed himself to be pulled, following Shu through the doors obediently. The waiting room, which was completely empty, only had a few seats scattered about. Shu pointed to one of them, and Mika sat down in it while Shu went to the front desk. Mika fiddles with his little fingies, waiting patiently, until Shu sits down next to him. Mika outstretched one of his hands to grab Shu’s and interlace their fingers. “Can.. can we hold hands?” Mika mumbled, bashful. Shu sighed and rolled his eyes, begrudgingly allowing Mika’s fingers to wrap around his. 

“Ugh, you  _ know _ I hate doing this in public. Do you even listen to me? Are your ears just for decoration? God, what is wrong with you? What are you insinuating? Dreadful. You are wretched. There’s a good reason that I don’t indecently expose myself to the public. We have discussed this enough times for you to understand that by now, Kagehira. It’s funny that you just assume that everything’s going to go the way  _ you  _ want it to go. But the world does not revolve around you, Kagehira, therefore you should be more considerate of your surroundings. Fine.” 

Mika gave a warm smile to Shu after being berated passionately. He squeezed the hand he was holding. After a few more painful minutes, Mika’s name was called by the nurse, but he was too busy indulging in his own delusions to notice. “Kagehira!” Shu’s voice snapped him out of the stupor he was in, “Are you even listening? You have been summoned. Now stand.” Mika stumbles to his feet, still grasping Shu’s paw, not wanting to let go. Shu stood gracefully, accompanying Mika to the room. As soon as they enter, they are greeted by the back of a tall figure. His hair is long, flowy, and graceful. He turns around, a look of glee on his face. 

“Ah! Itsuki-kun, it’s good to see you.” The man clasps his hands together happily.

“Yes, it has been a while, Jinguji-sensei.” They exchange a quick handshake before Shu speaks again. “Unfortunately, I will not be your patient for today.” He gestures towards Mika, who was hiding meekly behind him. The doctor tilts his head to get a better view of the cowering boy, giving a warm smile. Mika peeks out further from behind Shu, his eyes wide with anxiety. 

“Now now, there’s no need to be nervous. I won’t bite. Well, if you behave, that is.” Mika jumps back behind Shu at that statement. “Haha. I am only joking. Come, sit.” Mika casts a glance at Shu, who pulls him towards the seat. He nervously sits down, watching Shu make his way to the door. 

“Now then, I’ll be waiting outside. Layter~” 

Mika feels his heart drop, sweat accumulating on his palms. “Wuh- huh.. Wait! Oshi-san.. Yer leavin’ me here.. I don’ even know this guy!” Shu turns on his heel, glaring at Mika. “What are you, five years old?” With that, Shu left, slamming the door behind him. Mika frowned, his shoulders tensing up in fear. Jakurai stepped closer to him, laying a hand down calmly on his shoulder. 

“You needn’t be afraid, like I said, I will not hurt you.” His deep voice was soothing, and Mika felt himself calm down slightly. “Now, tell me, what brings you here today?” 

Shu was making his way back to the waiting area. A loud crash sounds from the end of the hallway, stopping him in his tracks. There was no staff in the surrounding area, leaving his curiosity piqued. He raises one eyebrow, trailing after the sound. He comes across a tightly shut door, noticing a silver jacket left on the ground haphazardly and begins to realize what was unfolding behind the door. He jumps when he hears another loud noise, but this time, it’s a drawn out groan. Shaw turned a bright #ff0000 and scurried off towards the room he left Mika in. The madness has consumed him. He bust open the door with adrenaline pumping through his veins, grabbing at Mika’s shirt collar and pulling him up. 

“Kagehira! We have to get out of this wretched medical institution immediately!” He shouted while dragging Mika through the door, not sparing a glance towards Jakurai. “Nnah? But, nn.. I jus’ got comfortable!” Shu only continued to pull Mika out of the building and threw him in the car. Shu got in the driver’s seat and took off, without abiding by traffic safety laws. 

Mika was shocked silly, unable to process what had just happened, but spoke anyways. “What- huh.. Why?” was all he was able to spit out. Shu remained silent, before sighing, and reluctantly speaking. “Those filthy germlins.. Tch.. We’re never coming back here. Ever.” Mika decided to give up on questioning his boyfriend, focusing his attention on the view outside. He rolls down the window and sticks his head out. He breaks into a cold sweat when he sees it. A pair of eyes glisten from beyond the trees. The Rake has returned. 


	5. Intermission.

The cool, damp breeze came from a mysterious direction as always. The ever-so still web was shaken by its passing, and the hungry arachnids awoke. Daylight poured through the clouds and cascaded across the web.

The pair currently residing within the delicate silk had met as spiderlings, born in the vast wetlands they call home. It’s the perfect environment for arthropods such as themselves; mosquitos and flies are plentiful. They are already preparing for their next catch, as a matter of fact. One of the eight-legged creatures begins its attack, already moving towards the pitiful fly that had become entangled in their web. It twitched feebly in the grasp of the large arachnid, already being engulfed in the silky web expelled from the desperate hunter. Once assured that the fly was completely covered, the pink spider began injecting its powerful venom into the cocoon it had created, in order to break down the small body that was encased inside. Setting the meal down to allow the venom to do its work, the creature crawled towards its mate in a graceful fashion. 

The smaller spider, colored a dark teal, gratefully accepted the meal caught by its mentor. The two spiders make their way up to the prey, which has now successfully liquefied with the help of the digestive enzymes. They share their meal, slurping it up delightfully, the intake of nutrients making its way into their systems. Once they finish, they crawl back to their nesting spot and wait for the next catch, patiently. 

Unlike most, these spiders are abnormally affectionate with one another. The smaller one rests its  freakish cute little head upon the other’s abdominal area. The day had been mostly uneventful for the pair, but they take joy in the mundane ways of their life together. They find a cozy position to rest in for now until the perfect prey should cross their path again. 

The knife tears through sinewy flesh, Gentaro grunts with satisfaction as he plunges the weapon into Dice’s chest. Dice coughs up a heinous amount of blood, splattering Gentaro’s beautiful features with chunks of his rude warm substance. Gentaro only pushes the knife deeper, deeper, until it’s buried to the handle. He twists the blade around, watching the light drain from Dice’s typically bright magenta eyes. Gentaro’s expression distorted into a nefarious smile, “ _ Well, I guess you could say _ ,” he spoke in just above a whisper, “ _ I’m the one who’s deep in the hole now, Daisu. _ ”

As they lay together, the younger spider begins to twitch in a familiar fashion. The spiderded Shaw already knows what's about to take place, and begins to prepare for the happening. He gives the other spider its respective space and crawls towards the opposite corner of the web, waiting for the process to begin. 

It starts with a wiggle of the legs and the young spider repositions himself to lay on its back. The skin slowly starts to peel and a thin layer of exoskeleton begins to reveal itself. Slowly, more and more is shed off of the body. After several intervals of this process, the exoskeleton is completely shed with a satisfying rip. 

It’s all over now. Nothing matters anymore.


End file.
